Blood Ties
by Reuben deFlash
Summary: England is divided; Robin Hood and his gang stand in the middle fighting for justice. When help from the Promised Land arrives in the form of Alexandra, Robin's sister, she begins a chain of events that will force an agreement between Robin and Guy. AU
1. Joining The Ranks

"Robin!" Kate cried, bursting into camp with wild hair and frightened eyes. "Robin! Someone's heading this way," she gasped, clearly out of breath from running.

Robin cursed under his breath and looked up to the skies. "Did you get a look at them?" he asked. The rest of the gang had already begun to destroy any evidence they had been there. "Did you see who it was? A soldier? The Sheriff?"

She shook her head. "Whoever it is, they were close; I came to warn you."

Robin ushered her into the hiding place where Much, Little John, Alan and Tuck were already crouched. Much began to ask something but Robin waved a hand at him to silence him, and raised a finger to his own lips. He pointed upwards and began to climb a tree.

The figure Kate spoke of approached the location of their camp minutes later. Whoever it was, they wore a hooded cloak made of a dark material, and their face was hidden. They slowly jogged down the hills of the forest, kicking up the dead leaves of the forest floor with them. The black form stopped and slowed to a gentle walk at the bottom; their head turned left and right. Robin could see, from where he was in the tree, the soft tread of their boot and how carefully they were walking.

He tried to make a quick assessment; although they seemed to know what they were looking for, they could pass through the camp. The quiver on their back and the glint of a sword beneath the dark cloak didn't bode well either. Robin frowned. One of the Sheriff's men perhaps? The build wasn't right for Gisbourne.

Whoever it could be, they were not passing through. In fact, they had stopped.

Turning in a circle, the figure surveyed their surroundings. Robin thought he heard a chuckle; low but fruity and it both confused and intrigued him. Slowly and quietly, he lowered himself through the tree to the floor. The figure had not heard him or made any kind of movement; they were waiting. Robin trod silently, pulling an arrow from his quiver as he did and raised the bow to their head. He pulled back the string and held it there.

The figure moved faster than he had thought possible; lifting their own arm to pull an arrow and within seconds, they faced each other, both bows aimed at each other relentlessly. He held his breath. "You're very far from the local villages," he quipped, still unable to see their face.

The mystery archer paused and to Robin's surprise, lowered their bow, relaxing the tension on the string. They replaced the arrow to its quiver and laughed. He could hear now it was a woman. Robin did not relax his arm.

"Oh come now, brother," the figure said softly, lowering their hood, "You're not going to shoot me?"

Robin almost let go of the string in surprise. "Alexandra?" he whispered in disbelief. Lowering his bow to, and placing it on the ground, he stared at her. "Alex?"

"Fresh from the Promised Land," the girl replied with a wide smile. Robin returned it and laughed loudly before embracing her.

"Much, Tuck, the rest of you," Robin said after some time, pulling away and turning towards the hiding hole. "Come out; it's no trap, or ambush."

They all rose slowly, brandishing weapons. Kate looked frightened still, though she was trying to seem brave, and Little John had clasped his stick tightly. Robin smiled at them. "I promise you, there's no need to be scared. I know her."

Kate, gaining her spirit once more, looked the new-comer up and down and crossed her arms. "Another friend of yours Robin?" she asked curtly. No one could ignore the angry edge to the tone of her voice. The woman across form her looked confused, and Robin merely laughed. "Yes, a dear friend, who I haven't seen since the wars in the Promised Land. This, my friends," he said gently, "is my sister. Alexandra."

***

It transpired that Alexandra hadn't eaten for a few days and that he passage to England had been a particularly difficult one, so they all sat down swiftly and offered her some food. Robin watched her intently as she devoured some bread and a meat broth that Much had cooked. She spoke very little, and her answers were short to the questions they all asked. "You'll have to excuse me," she said at the end of her meal, "I'm very tired and probably not much company."

Kate, who had warmed to her once she knew Alexandra and Robin were related, smiled and said "Don't worry about it; feel free to rest in my bunk if you want."

Alexandra returned her smile with a warm grin. "That won't be necessary. Sleep in your own bed, Kate."

"I hope you won't mind, Alexandra," Tuck interjected, "If we talk business. We were in the middle of a discussion when you arrived, and its imperative we think about our strategies and options."

She shook her head and sat back in her chair. "Go ahead; I'd be glad to listen. Now I'm here, I intend to pledge myself to the cause."

Robin grinned. "Always muscling in on someone else's fight…"

Tuck pulled out some papers from his sack. "The Sheriff is planning to march into Loxley tomorrow and take an extra ten per cent of taxes than usual. The people of Loxley can't defend themselves, so we have to."

"Why's he taking extra money?" Much asked.

"That remains a mystery," Tuck said, turning to the young man.

"Does he need a reason," Kate grumbled, "Apart from the fact he's a greedy, evil man?"

"I say he's up to something," Robin mused scratching his chin, which was covered in several days' growth.

"_I_ say we fight them as we would normally; we have an extra soldier in our numbers," John said, winking at Alexandra, "We stand a good chance."

"There are going to be at least thirty men," Alan began. "Robin's sister or not."

Alexandra sat quietly and observed their discussions. Tuck was the decisive one, although they all valued Robin's opinions and thoughts above that. What they really needed was to get someone into the castle, someone who could find out that information, why the Sheriff was doing what he was doing.

"I have an idea," she said quietly. "Robin's not going to like it, but it's a plan."

***


	2. The Good Fight

Their enemies stopped; about five feet from them, all brandishing weapons of choice. The group that faced them was much larger than she had expected but that was mostly the bravado of shining soldiers; nameless, faceless and led blindly by the Sherriff of Nottingham who stood protected by them all, at front and centre. It was windy and the tang of apprehension was in the air, dancing with the spirit of battle. She could see her brother flexing his fingers over his bow, and unconsciously, she had been doing the same on her sword.

She briefly let her eyes glance over their unhappy faces. The Sherriff's men had come across the green, towards the small village of Locksley and they had been waiting. The village people were a safe distance from the area that would soon become a battle ground, if the Sherriff didn't take no for an answer.

Alexandra could feel someone staring at her intently. Of course they would; they knew Robin's gang of followers well. A new face would stick out like a sore thumb. She was met with hostile eyes; after all, although she was an intriguing intruder, she was an enemy if she stood beside Robin Hood. If it came to it, could curiosity save her? Would they recognise her worth as an asset and spare her? Alexandra couldn't tell.

She darted her eyes towards the dark figure beside the Sherriff, and watched as he folded his arms. She could only assume that this was Guy of Gisbourne, clad in leather, that her brother so venomously talked about the night before. He stood at the right hand of the Sherriff, looking like he was half way between a son and a subject. She let herself look at his face without resting on it for long. Such sullenness and anger in his handsome face. He couldn't be much older than Robin, yet there was something terribly grave in his eyes. She noticed he held his sword tightly but almost flinched when he met her gaze and scowled fiercely; jutting his chin out in pride and throwing his head back slightly. She nearly smiled; she recognised that pride.

***

Guy shifted uncomfortably on his left leg and scanned the group in front of him. The breeze had died down for a moment and the plain grew silent. Each individual, on both Hood's and the Sherriff's parties had adopted a wary battle stance, each hand clutching at some kind of weapon. There was one figure he didn't recognise close to Hood. Standing forward, a woman, dark and proud. She had some kind of air about her; she looked frail because of her skin but he could tell she had strength. A strand of her dark hair was caught playfully by the wind and finally laid to rest on her shoulder. She, too, was surveying the opposition.

In a quick movement, her eyes darted towards his face. Guy clenched the hilt of his sword, although he wasn't sure why. He could see...yes, yes, he was sure of it now, she was smiling slightly, no, almost smirking. Her gaze was relentless, and not be able to bear it any longer her looked towards his master. Her eyes were fierce and unwelcome.

"I see," the Sherriff called out, "that you've roped more people into your _noble_ cause." He sneered at the word _noble_ and Guy unconsciously swallowed hard, knowing he meant the dark girl.

Robin grinned. "You noticed my sister then?"

His sister. Only now did he see the same startling jaw line, the fighter's stance, and the piercing eyes. Physically, they were very alike. He was surprised he hadn't seen it before. She gave off a completely different impression to her arrogant brother however, whom he could barely think about. It had, without him realising it, come as a relief to know her identity. Her other-worldliness was starting to convince him that he was hallucinating.

She too was grinning at his master.

"Sister? Well," the Sherriff said, clearly surprised but laughing it off. "That is a turn for the cards. I'd always had you down for an only child."

"I'd heard so much about you, Sherriff," the girl spoke out, her voice soft but with a twinge of something commanding that made Guy stand up and take notice. "I thought I should see what all the fuss was about." Much and Alan snickered behind her and Guy saw the blonde girl...Kate...looking anxiously towards Robin. He had replaced Marian quickly enough then.

"Are you suitably impressed? Or should I do more to feed your curiosity?" the Sherriff laughed.

She almost lost her smile and looked sombre for a moment. "I think I've seen enough."

"She's not so different from her brother, is she?" his master asked him suddenly. Guy clenched his jaw and remained indifferent.

"You're quiet today Gisbourne," her brother spat beside her. "Cat got your tongue?"

He still couldn't bring himself to speak. His lip curled up into a snarl.

The friar, who looked demure in his robes, turned and whispered something to Robin who in turn looked in Guy's direction and laughed. Guy could feel his blood rising under his skin. The sister shook her head at Robin and murmured something.

"Why are you taxing the villagers Sherriff?" Robin asked, changing the subject. "Hasn't Prince John got enough?"

"This doesn't concern his Grace; this is a matter confined to Nottingham," his enemy said looking away from the young man's intense gaze. Guy began to feel the heat of the sun fierce upon them and he wondered how long they would have to do this, and would it come to a fight. The girl stepped forward slightly.

"The villagers don't have the money to pay you, Sherriff," she said simply looking at his master. The old man laughed. "Ha! Well, I suppose they'll have to find it."

"How can they find what they don't have? It isn't lost."

The Sherriff raised an eyebrow. "What's your name?"

"Alexandra."

"Alexandra Hood?"

She looked away and smiled. "I prefer just Alexandra."

"And where have you been all this time, that we've not known that Robin had a dear sister?"

"That's neither here nor there, Sherriff. The matter in hand is this tax problem. You see, the villagers can't pay it, yet you insist they must or die. And we can't allow that. They can't defend themselves. Someone must fight for them."

"You intend to fight then?" Guy called out before he could stop himself. "You would fight for these people you do not know?"

"Yes," she said clearly turning to him. "For them and for the cause that unites them."

"Fighters of your cause dwindle and refuse to the leave the comfort of their homes like the cowards they are; why do you carry on?" he hissed.

"Are you Guy of Gisbourne?" she asked suddenly, startling him.

"Sir Guy," he smirked.

"I thought as much. Your reputation as a lazy, black hearted bottom feeder goes before you."

The soldiers around him gave a low chuckle, but were silenced by one look. The Sherriff tutted. "That was harsh, dear Alexandra. I simply ask for more money. Is that really so much?" his master cried. The girl pulled her sword from its sheath prompting the rest of Robin's gang to do the same. The larger man, John, balanced his stick in both hands.

"Back down, Sherriff," Hood said through a tightened jaw.

"I must say, Hood, that this is most unlike you. Meeting us head on. No trickery." He looked slightly nervous and glanced quickly at some thickets near the wood they had come from. "No ambush."

"No, one to one combat. Everyone fighting like men, or woman," he added, looking at Kate and his sister. Guy rolled his eyes, but the motion was caught by Robin. "Afraid to fight the girls Gisbourne?" her brother teased.

"I've fought you before haven't I?"

Robin snorted and raised his bow. "One last time, Sherriff. Back down and leave or face the consequences."

"I don't think so, Hood," cried the Sherriff, abandoning the niceties.

"Then you have decided," Robin shrugged. And they all raised their weapons to fight.


	3. Prisoner of War

Alexandra blinked in the dim light of the room she was in as she awoke. She began to panic instantly, sat upright and soon regretted it; she had been injured and the sharp hot pain of it shot through her arm and ribs. She made a noise in the dark and looked down to see dried blood on her white shirt beneath her leather waistcoat. Probably just a flesh wound she thought as she lay down.

Where was she? It seemed only moments ago the battle had raged around her.

"_Robin!" she cried, lunging at the soldier running at her brother's back. Her sword missed but her fist didn't. _

When had she got captured?

_Their eyes met across the plain once more; his dark figure hesitating, unsure of whether or not he should attack her. She made the decision for Guy. Stepping forward and breaking into a run she began to head towards him, with her sword in hand, but the quick movement of a guard out of the corner of her eye halted her. _

When had she been injured?

_She was moving like lightening; the fight slipped into her body with ease. She saw the flash of steel before it was too late._

Who had it been?

_Heat._

A guard?

_Pain._

Did she cry out?

_Black. _

Alexandra touched her side. It was throbbing slightly. The gash on her arm would no doubt heal quickly. Where was Robin? Had they made it back safely? She couldn't tell whether they had claimed the victory.

Questions swarmed her mind until she grew tired again; the light of the candle was beginning to vanish and she closed her eyes, welcoming sleep.

*****

"Damn Hood!" the Sherriff cried, thumping his fist on a wooden table as he stormed by it. Guy followed him dumbly. Hood had gotten away with most of his men, leaving the Sherriff's men defeated. The village of Locksley was safe once more from their tyrannical reign. Guy scoffed as he heard Hood's arrogant voice in his head. It was only a matter of time; Robin Hood would win the small battles but eventually, yes, eventually he would have no power.

"There is some good news," Guy said. The Sherriff nodded. "Yes, I suppose. The sister. We can bleed her dry of information I suppose."

"Hood will come for her, sir."

The Sherriff nodded. "Yes, yes. There is comfort in that. Wonderful bait. But we need to be ready."

Guy nodded and flicked his hair back. He had felt a strange pang at his master's idea to 'bleed' information from the young woman.

"You'll be in charge of her Gisbourne," the older man said, watching the dark man's expressions closely.

"I beg your pardon sure," Guy asked in surprise.

"Hood's not foolish enough to storm the castle immediately, no; he'll have to formulate a plan. Which means she'll be here a while. See that she gets some food, but don't spoil her. Build up her strength a little. Then we'll begin on getting some answers." The cruel man laughed.

"I see, sir," Guy said with a blank face, "making her well before you break her?"

"Exactly, Gisbourne!" the Sherriff cackled, his gold tooth gleaming. "Exactly."

****

Robin stumbled into the camp breathless, cursing under his breath. Kate ran up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Robin," she murmured, her blonde hair flopping forward as she tried to look him in the eyes. "She'll be fine..." He touched her face and smiled weakly. "I know," he mumbled. "But she's my sister; you can't expect me not to worry."

It had been hell; watching Alex fall to the ground and hearing her cry across the village. He saw immediately there wasn't much damage but enough for the Sherriff to seize the opportunity and cry "Fallback! Retreat!" and run away, taking his only sister with them. Robin sighed as he laid down his bow. He hadn't liked the idea of her being there from the start. Though there was little point trying to dissuade Alexandra from anything.

Tuck laid his stick upon a wooden bench and grinned. "You shouldn't have any anxiety Robin." The rest of the men and Kate looked at him. Robin looked incredulous. "Your sister's plan worked perfectly. She's in the castle now."


	4. A Man On The Inside

_**A/N: Hey hey, just a note to say, I'm a great believer in the fact that names are important and Alexandra means 'defender of men' which I thought was pretty apt.**_

_**Enjoy! Thanks for reviewers.**_

Chapter 4 – A Man on the Inside

Robin sat upright from the ground where he had been sleeping and gasped. It had been a long time since he had been plagued by nightmares; the ones from the Holy land had long ceased but now, now his sister was in possible danger and he had not been able to shut his eyes for fear of seeing her face in some kind of pain. In his dream she was being tortured, the Sheriff's gleaming face hovering above her and cutting her precious skin. She shouldn't have gone. She should not be inside that castle, Robin thought; his mind in anguish. Running his fingers through his hair, he looked up at the sky. It was close to day break but the earth was silent, save for the sound of Little John's soft snores. Kate lay nearby him, her blonde hair falling about her peaceful face, with leaves in it.

Robin sighed. This was all he had left in the world, friends and a sister. _What if they should be taken from him?_

*****

Alex was awake when the door to the room in which she was being kept was unbolted and a dim light flooded in. Sitting up, clutching her side, she looked to see who had come. A guard and a maidservant who looked tired and ragged in the pale light.

"Sheriff's orders; you're to be brought to the dining hall." The girl _sounded _tired and ragged.

"The dining hall?" Alexandra questioned.

"Yes, ma'am. For breakfast," the girl quivered. _Ma'am? _That was awfully cordial considering she was a prisoner and not a noble come to visit the castle.

"Very well," she said cheerfully, sliding off the hard table on which she had slept. "I _am _hungry."

Seeing as she had obviously been unconscious when then brought her here, Alex did not remember the castle but now, as she was lead down a corridor by the quiet guard, she had a good chance to look. She supposed she was in the lower levels because it was dark and their path was only lit by torches on the wall. It was cool down there also. But, as the guard lead her higher, the light began to get brighter and more natural. It was early morning and she could hear the beginnings of a market.

The dining hall was behind two great wooden doors and surrounded by guards. Alex smirked. They obviously wanted to keep her there for the time being.

The Sheriff was seated at the head of a great table and rose when she was brought in. "Ah!" he cried, with a mouthful of something. "This infamous sister of Robin Hood." He finished his mouthful and beckoned her forward. "Do...have a seat," he smiled, gesturing to the seat opposite him of the long table. "Hungry?"

"Starved," she said sitting down gingerly. Her side was smarting. Damn whoever it was that stabbed her; she prayed it wasn't a dirty blade because a girl could easily die of infection in a place like this.

He grinned widely but his eyes did not mirror his joy. He watched her carefully and she did not take any food.

"Come now," he laughed. "It's not poisoned...Alexandra? Was it?"

"Yes," she nodded. Still she did not take any food.

"Maybe you can persuade her to eat Gisbourne," the man called out to someone. She had not heard him come in, so he must have been skulking in the shadows somewhere. Ah yes, the dark man from yesterday. His hair hung over his eyes and he did not look at her. "I doubt it, Sheriff," he said in a gruff voice, with an accent she could not place. "I believe that if she has made a decision not to do something, she will honour that pledge like a man."

She laughed unexpectedly. "How well you seem to know me already, when we have spent very little time in each other's company," she observed looking at him if he would not look at her. She returned her gaze to the sheriff. "What is it you want with me?"

The Sheriff ignored her. "These plums really are the best in the county. You should try some," he said flippantly, examining the purple fruit in his hand before taking a bite.

Alex took one and bit into the juicy flesh. "Good girl," the Sheriff smiled. Alex grinned.

"Now, very careless of your dearest brother to just leave you to die on the field yesterday, so we took it upon our hearts to nurse you back to health and so on," the Sheriff crooned, "so you're a guest of the castle now."

"Really? Do you lock all your guests in underground rooms?" Alex said with a mock frown.

The Sheriff's smile fell.

"And the valuable information that I might know with regards to my brother's whereabouts wouldn't be of any interest to you would it?" Alex smirked. Guy fought the smile that was threatening to creep across his mouth. Most prisoners would have pleaded for their life or some other pathetic act but she, well, she knew how to handle herself.

"We'll come to business when you're better," the Sheriff said moving on, "Guy's frightfully cut up about well...cutting you up...yesterday, but I hope you'll forgive him seeing as he's going to be taking special care of you, during your stay." Alex flicked her eyes towards Guy's face, which was going pale as they spoke.

"It was you," she said simply. He didn't reply.

"And you're leaving me alone with him?" Alex sat back in her chair even though it was agonising on her side. "A lesser woman might be afraid."

"But you're not a lesser woman," the Sherriff said seriously, "You're a fighter. You've seen and terrible things in the Holy land, I can imagine."

"The Holy land is a terrible place."

The sheriff laughed. "Yes. Lucky to home and alive."

The young woman nodded and picked up a bread roll. "I suppose so. But I don't believe in luck, Sherriff."

He put his tongue in his cheek and laughed bitterly. "What do you believe in, Miss Hood? Your precious brother?"

She glanced up and smiled. "No. I believe in God. Nothing else could save me."

He sneered but said no more, so she sat back and began picking the roll in her hands apart. Alexandra narrowed her eyes and looked thoughtful. She smiled. "You have never been to the Holy Land, Sherriff. If you had, you would understand that." She looked at Guy, who shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "_He_ has been."

The Sherriff frowned at him as if it were his fault for revealing some great secret when really, he had done nothing. She laughed quietly to herself at the exchange.

"So," she said jovially. "Sir Guy is to take care of me, when he is the one who has injured me, I am to be your guest yet you treat me like a prisoner and you act as if we are friends but you've doubled your guard and _clearly _do not trust me." She paused and through the final piece of her bread onto her plate. "Am I correct so far?" The Sherriff cocked an eyebrow and sat forward on his elbows.

"This is how it works; you are my guest as long as I see fit." He grinned widely and once again she could see his hideous gold tooth. "Until then consider yourself..."

"Lucky?" Alex suggested. The Sherriff laughed and threw her an apple. "Yes," he said sitting back and looking at Gisbourne with a glint in his eye. "Yes."


	5. Guest of Honour

Chapter 5 – Guest of Honour

She could have believed she was being treated as an equal as she walked alongside Guy down one of the castle's many corridors, if it hadn't have been marred by the guard following them, numerous men stationed around the great building and the swish of Guy's sword against his leg as he walked. She glanced at his face to see his jaw muscle twitching with how tightly he had it clenched. She couldn't contain her own smirk.

Guy was feeling on edge and it was taking all that was in him not to show it by grabbing the hilt of his sword. Then she would know; if she didn't already. Her presence was an uncomfortable one; she seemed to have deduced enough about him already to make a man sweat. And how he _wished_ that the Sheriff hadn't said anything about him wounding her. The unmistakeable feeling of guilt, swiftly followed by _remorse - _that itself was an entirely alien emotion - washed over Guy and he swallowed hard.

He directed her roughly through another door and crossed his arms. "This is where you'll be residing for the mean time," he said gruffly. She looked around the room; small but still within the confines of being considered luxurious, especially to someone who had spent the most recent years of her life in a tent. The bed was the main feature of the room, with dark curtains hanging all around its frame. A desk furnished from the same kind of wood as the bed was tucked underneath the room's only window, through which very little light was allowed in. The dim light and the ever pressing presence of Gisbourne only reinforced her suspicion. This was meant to seem like a dream, but all it came to was that this room was a prison.

"Thank you," she said turning to look at him. For a moment, he stared at her, like he expected something more, a retort, a quip, maybe some kind of outburst perhaps, but she stayed silent, and all he could hear was her breathing.

"My room is next door," he continued and it was impossible for Alexandra to miss the irritation in his voice. "Should you require anything, or if you are uncomfortable, I will be within earshot at night." The steely flash in his eyes gave away the real meaning of his telling her that. She nodded.

"You will dine with me this evening," he added, turning to leave. "Not the Sheriff?" she asked, stopping him in his tracks.

"He's a very busy man."

"And you're not?" she teased.

"Make no mistake," he said in a low voice, hoping he sounded as menacing as he intended, "of thinking that you are a guest within this castle; that you may do as you please, and speak to me as you wish. The Sheriff has asked me to watch over you and see you get what you need," he finished simply. Alex nodded. "Very well. I won't trouble you unless it's necessary."

Guy sneered at her, unable to decipher her tone. She was clever; more subtle than her brother and he couldn't make heads or tails of her. Taking a deep breath, he bowed his head and left her, slamming the oak door as he did so. The latch fell with a clang and she heard the guard outside the door cough. Alex sighed and, perching herself on the edge of her bed, began to wonder how her brother was.

***

Robin pushed the bowl of stew away from him and rose from his seat. Tuck watched the young man pace across the camp; Robin's arms were crossed and his brow furrowed. "Robin..." the young monk warned. "You need to stop worrying. You'll make yourself ill. And Robin Hood is no good to the people ill."

Kate, who had been sat next to him, looked up at her husband-to-be with large worried eyes. "Look, Robin, from what you have told me of Alexandra, she's more than capable of taking care of herself."

"Yes," Robin began through gritted teeth. "But she's injured and probably weary from a long trip. My concern is that they should tire of her."

"Don't worry, master," Much said from near the fire. His face was illuminated by the glow of the flames as he poured the last of the meal he had prepared into a bowl for himself. "Allen says they're not keeping her in the dungeons."

They had sent Allen, disguised as an old woman, into the town of Nottingham to see what information he could discover about her whereabouts. No one seemed to know very much, apart from the fact that she was not being held in the dark cages below the castle and that the guard had doubled since they had returned from the fight. The only thing the men could deduce from that was that they were keeping her in a room, one of the many rooms of the castle, and that the Sheriff feared her presence.

Robin smiled weakly at his friend. "Yes, Much," he said. "But that brings little comfort to me when I don't know _where _she is and what they are doing to her." He paused. "I should never have agreed to her wild scheme."

Tuck rose and walked over to him. He took Robin by the shoulders. "Your sister's idea was a brilliant one; she will gain a better idea of what we're up against in Nottingham. Maybe what she tells us can even bring an end to all this."

"I will not care," Robin hissed, "should it cost my sister's life." He pulled away and walked over to the fire, where much was swallowing his dinner greedily. Robin sighed. "We shall have to observe the castle the best we can, and trust that she will be well."

John grinned. "Robin. You know your sister as well I do. She's resourceful. Injury or not, she'll have the wool over their eyes. And if trouble begins," he continued in his gruff voice, "well, the Sheriff better develop some kind of faith."

Robin smiled gratefully at the man. "Tomorrow we go to Nottingham," he said loudly. "And find out what we can."

***

Alexandra was shown to the dining room later that evening. Her clothes had been washed and a dress provided, although she refused to wear it. The young girl, who had brought them, smiled faintly and suggested that she should; that the Sheriff had requested that she be made 'decent' and it was not wise to ignore him. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Yet it is Sir Guy I dine with," she pointed out. "Surely he will not care."

"I don't think it's wise to be refusing either of 'em, Miss," the young girl said with a sad face. Alex had taken the dress with a nod but simply left it on the small desk, where a little sunlight spilled onto it.

A guard paced alongside her as he guided her to the room in which she was supposed to be eating; he clanked beside her noisily, metal on stone, but never said a word. She had very little appetite now and she felt slightly feverish. The wound in her side, now a little less painful, hadn't shown any _outward_ signs of infection, but it was still an angry red. She had tried to clean it as best she could when they brought her a basin of water. It wasn't really that bad; it was hardly deep but it had been unclean for sometime before she had got to it and she was worried.

The room was dark with only candle light and a raging fire in the hearth to show its features. A large table made of wood was at the centre and though it was not a big room, it was very grandiose. She could just make out the tapestries that hung on the wall. Plates were laid out at each end of the table in a simple setting and the smell of the food, rich and hot, wafted over towards her. Alex swallowed down the sick feeling in her throat and walked in.

Guy was nowhere to be seen, although she was sure that she had been _summoned_ to dinner. Nevertheless, she went and sat down anyway, feeling the warmth from the fire as she walked past it and wondering how long it had been since she had been close to a fire that wasn't outside.

She was watching it, mesmerized by the dancing flames, when the door swung open and Guy entered. He was adjusting his cuffs and frowning, and she didn't know whether she should rise. He seemingly ignored her and sat down, but when he was seated her gave her a nod, acknowledging her presence and gestured to the food.

"You needn't have waited," he growled. "I can imagine you must be hungry."

Alexandra shook her head, watching him with a smile. "Not at all actually. I have no appetite at all."

He glanced up from under his dark brow as he plated up his own dinner and flicked his hair back. "You are sick?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Is that concern?"

"I'm merely concerned that you should die and then we will have no way of knowing where your dear brother is," he sneered. "That is the reason why you're here, after all."

"Well," she smiled, returning her gaze to the fire. "If you didn't want me to die, you shouldn't have wounded me." Guy put his tongue in his cheek and took a bite of some meat. The unwelcome feeling of shame and guilt crept over him again. He swallowed and opened his mouth to ask how her wound was but gaining control of himself once more, he kept silent. And that was how they remained for a while.

The fire embers were growing dim when Guy couldn't contain himself any longer. "Eat something," he commanded. Alex looked at him. "Thank you, but I told you; I'm not hungry."

"It wasn't a request. Eat something."

Alex stared at him briefly, making him feel uncomfortable but leaned forward and look a bread roll from a plate, wrapping her long fingers over it as she did so. Pulling it apart, as she had done at breakfast, she popped a small piece into her mouth and chew slowly. Guy pushed his own plate away from him. "That's better," he said leaning back in his chair. "When you've finished, you can leave. I usually take a glass of port after a dinner, but I don't suppose you'll wish to join me," he smirked. At least, he hoped she wouldn't. He tried not to give away that fear in his face. But, as if she had sensed it, she flicked her eyes up to look at him and looked thoughtful. "I don't take port," she said finally and Guy felt his body relax momentarily. "But, I would like to stay and sit by the fire, so I'll wait until you've finished".

Guy nodded and forced a simper. Rising, he poured himself a glass of the deep burgundy liquid and, having no desire to drink it now, sat down and stared at the glass. She was paying little or no attention to him; he couldn't tell. She seemed to be staring at the fire once more.

Alex was desperately trying to conceal the fact she was shivering. She had gone from feeling feverish to having an icy chill sweep her body and she wished greatly that she worn the dress after all, with its many layers and heavy fabrics. The bread she had eaten had revolted her and she should have decided to go to bed, instead of staying with him. However, as unwell as she felt, it was important to keep the upper hand, to remain strong. Besides, the sickened expression that crossed his face as she told him she would stay was funny to say the least.

He finished his glassful in one swift gulp, having decided that he could not bear her company much longer. "I am finished; a guard will take you to your room." He rose and she followed suit, slowly; her side throbbed as she stretched. She curtseyed as gently as she could and strode past him, feeling his eyes watch her go. When she finally reached her room, cold and dark, she fell onto her bed, pulling the heavy sheets about her and prayed earnestly that her wound would cease in its relentless burning by morning.


End file.
